Approximately 4 million hysterectomies are performed per year worldwide, and virtually all of them require a closure of the vaginal cuff. Closure of the vaginal cuff can be a tedious procedure requiring proper stitch placement and spacing while avoiding inadvertent injury to critical structures. If the vaginal cuff is not properly closed (e.g., by suture), complications of vaginal cuff dehiscence may arise. In certain circumstances, vaginal cuff dehiscence may even lead to abdominal tissue evisceration.